moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kisara Starfall
Early Life The younger sister of Kira Starfall was a rather unnoticed figure in Dalaran. She remained a helper with the family shop for a while, and was not nearly as charismatic as Kira was. It wasn't for years later until Kisara grew the will to delve into magic. She found it harder to accomplish than her sister had as she seemed to not have as much of a talent with spell weaving as her sister did. She seemed to be the weaker link in the family; the Father and Older sister being potent spell-casters, and the mother being a rather well-known priestess of the Light. Not being able to get a grip on magic, she had turned to archery and the interest of the Farstriders of Quel'thalas that she oh so wished to be like. The Light never seemed to be of an option to her- in fact, she had been some-what frightened of the idea of becoming a priest for the fear of injuring herself with it as her mother had somehow managed to do. Category:High Elf Category:Silver Covenant Category:Magocracy of Dalaran The WarsCategory:Argent Crusade Kisara had been nothing but a civilian at the point of the first and second war, and only tried her hand at many other skills to try and find the spark of her talents. However it was in the Third War where the Starfall family had become separated. Kira was off to battle, and Kisara had done her best to fight and defend her family, only to be lost and forced into retreat with other Citizens of Dalaran. Somewhere in the midst of the action, she lost her mother, father, and sister in the battle and was moved to Kul Tiras for the time, away from the sight and word of war and worked as a merchant in the island nation. Returning to Mainland After years of being a merchant in Kul Tiras, the young sister had the longing to return home- especially after she had finally gotten word of Dalaran being rebuilt. She had made it in time to return home, but she never saw a sight of her sister or her family yet. She would have to go on alone for now, but it gave her time to try her hand at combat again- this time not being defeated by her weaknesses that would soon dissolve with her training. The Silver Covenant Out and about Dalaran were the high elves of the city. The Silver Covenant stood proudly as guards around the Alliance half of the city, and recruiting to fight against the scourge. They caught Kisara's attention, and she did not hesitate to sign up among their ranks. She trained heavily with the Covenant spellbows, merging the practices of arcane with marksmanship and eventually took part in the war in Northrend. Dalren Lightheart A Lieutenant Commander of the Argent Crusade had saved Kisara's life in the midst of a horrendous loss for the Covenant. The Crusade was just a minute too late to back up the elves, and only some of them made it out alive. Others would die of their wounds in the camps, but Dalren Lightheart had faith in one of the last remaining survivors of the attack. He kept an eye on Kisara and did all he could to keep her alive, and eventually brought her to a complete recovery. Feeling in debt to the Lieutenant, Kisara offered her allegiance to the Argent Crusade, and found herself working along their side more and more often. The two of them, since then, have grown a strong bond for one another and only recently been able to dedicate time for one another as an item. Dalren Lightheart and Kisara Starfall have become an inseparable pair through battle and through whatever else their lives have to throw their way. The Cataclysm Still stationed in Northrend, Kisara had little to do with the Cataclysm. She remained in Northrend and on occasion left to Hearthglen with Dalren to monitor the undead activity. Pandaria The Silver Covenant did much to keep the Sunreavers at bay. Kisara had been called upon and moved to Pandaria to help out with the issue with the Horde, and had grown a bit bitter toward them as a faction. It is here where Kisara killed her first person, and had been dealing with the guilt of ending a life for months. Family Reunion At the very end of the battle against the Sha, Kira Starfall had regained her memories and sought out desperately for Kisara. Kisara had been found, and in a bit of a shock, too to see that Kira had been alive for all these years. The two have once again been reunited and now work closely together for Dalaran, and now the entirety of the Alliance as well. Through the Dark Portal Kisara, Dalren, and Kira had gone through the portal to fight against the Iron Horde together. In the middle of combat, Kira was lost somewhere and separated from the group. Dalren and Kisara search for her as well as help the Draenei reclaim land and fight against the orcs within Draenor. The Present Months have passed, and it was a strange discovery that Kisara had conceived a child before travelling through the dark portal. She is now 5 months along, and has resigned her place in the Silver Covenant. She now studies under Dalren to study and follow the faith of the Light for a more peaceful approach to life.